


Albero delle Drabble - The Tarot Cafè

by Zephan



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble scritte per l'<a href="http://drabble-tree.livejournal.com/1887.html">Albero delle Drabble</a> su Tarot Cafè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo ramo - La vita è sogno.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Solo perché lui gli aveva dato l’ordine di renderla felice." (Chu) ___

Ogni sera, non appena la Principessa Gwyneth si stancava dei  _loro giochi_ , la Bambola tornava al suo rifugio preferito, l'angolo ignorato di penombra proprio accanto alla soglia del laboratorio del Padrone. Spesso trovava la porta aperta, e non doveva far altro che restarsene lì senza far rumore per avere la possibilità di osservarlo lavorare per tutto il tempo che voleva.  
  
Quella manciata d'istanti rubati in cui poteva pensare unicamente a se stesso, ai propri sogni, alle proprie sensazioni erano senz'altro il momento migliore di ogni giornata.   
  
L’Alchimista era talmente preso dai propri esperimenti da non rendersi neppure conto della sua presenza lì, ad appena una manciata di passi di distanza. Non c'erano spiegazioni da dare e nessuna domanda a cui rispondere, soltanto una bolla invisibile di tranquillità che l'avvolgeva, lasciando fuori tutta la paura e tutto il dolore. Spesso si ritrovava a pensare che sarebbe stato bello poter trascorrere tutta la propria esistenza così, in quella pace scandita soltanto dal sobollire tenue di qualche pozione, ad osservare le mani che l'avevano creato danzare sicure da un'ampolla all'altra, senza doversi preoccupare di soddisfare i capricci di una principessa qualsiasi.  
  
Oh, il pagliaccio sapeva di essere stato creato soltanto allo scopo di far sorridere quella particolare Principessa, come poteva ignorarlo? Questa era stata l’unica richiesta che il Padrone gli aveva rivolto nel momento stesso in cui suoi occhi si erano aperti per la prima volta sul mondo, questa era la sola ragione che giustificasse la sua intera esistenza.   
  
Non poteva nutrire alcun dubbio in proposito.   
Nemmeno uno soltanto.   
  
Però, che male c'era nel dimenticarlo per una manciata d'istanti? Nell'immaginare che non ci fosse alcuna ragazzina crudele da compiacere ogni giorno, nell'immaginare di essere stato creato perché voluto, voluto e basta, solo per se stesso?   
Che male c'era a sognare anche soltanto un pochino?


	2. Secondo Ramo - Irripetibile istante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"[...]era felice che la sua Bambola gli avesse aperto gli occhi." (Chu)_

Sono davvero pochi momenti ad avere il potere di cristallizzarsi nell'anima, simulacri inalterati e perfetti di ciò che è stato vissuto: la mente umana rilegge continuamente il passato, scomponendolo e rimettendolo assieme alla luce mutevole del presente; a volte lo stravolge, altre lo seppellisce sotto fitti strati di oblio.   
  
Eppure, l'Alchimista sa che non  _può_  esistere l'attimo in cui l'esatto significato di  _quello_  sguardo – l'inizio di tutto – cadrà dimenticato. Occhi limpidi e vivi fissi nei suoi, occhi innocenti, che non chiedevano altro che il permesso di amare – di  _amarlo_  – divisi fra bisogno d'accettazione e paura di un rifiuto. 


End file.
